Cette rencontre - Singer Winchester EN PAUSE
by MeliaTheDiablesse
Summary: Melia et Samy Singer, deux chasseuses, fille de Bobby Singer rencontre deux autres chasseurs de renom Dean et Sam Winchester pourtant fille du fameux Bobby elle ne les ont jamais rencontrés auparavant, mais en ont entendu beaucoup parler, elles vont vivre des aventures de toute sortes, pour le découvrir je vous laisse lire leurs aventures. Pas de HxH mais OC. FICTION EN PAUSE
1. Prologue & Pésentation des personnages

Prologue & Présentation personnages

Melia et Samy (Samantha) Singer, deux sœurs, deux chasseuses, fille de Bobby Singer rencontre deux autres chasseurs de renom Dean et Sam Winchester, pourtant fille du fameux Bobby elle ne les ont jamais rencontrés auparavant, mais en ont entendu beaucoup parler, il y a aussi c'est deux anges gardien, un des deux s'appelle Castiel et un archange/trickster du nom de Gabriel, elles vont vivre une aventure pire que vos cauchemars entre démons, anges, sorcière et monstre elle n'en finiront pas. Va t-elles s'en sortirent ou au contraire périrent je vous laisse le découvrir

Singer's Sister

Prénom : _Melia_  
Âge : _25_  
Yeux : _Bleu_  
Cheveux : _Violine ou Mauve_  
Taille : _1m65_  
Aime : _Les tartes aux citrons, le chocolat, le coca, la bière, sa voiture et le Rock  
_ Déteste : _Les démons particulièrement Crowley, sorcière et tous le reste_  
Phrase ou mot fétiche : _Whaaaat_  
Présentation : _Melia et la grande sœur de Samy, Fille de Bobby Singer elle ne se souvient plus de sa mère qui est parti vivre à Hawaï, elle est la petite sœur adoptive de Dean qui c'est promis de la protégée sauf que tête de mule comme elle est, elle lui fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de cela après une péripétie elle se voix elle aussi attribuer comme Dean un ange gardien qu'elle est obliger d'accepter, puis elle tombe amoureuse d'une certaine personne qui s'avère qu'elle aussi l'ai. Elle est également la meilleure amie de Gabriel (Gabe) ils font des blagues de très mauvais goût ensemble et savoure leurs bonbons préfère devant la télé souvent accompagner d'une bonne bière_

Prénom : _Samantha (Samy)_  
Âge : _21_  
Yeux : _Bleu foncée_  
Cheveux : _Châtain Blond_  
Taille : _1m75_  
Aime : _La bonne nourriture, son premier flingue offert par son père et un collier de sa mère_  
Déteste : _Les choses surnaturelle à part Cas', Gabe et un autre_  
Phrase ou mot fétiche : _Hey Bitches_  
Présentation : _Samy est la petite sœur de Melia, la fille de Bobby et la sœur adoptive de Dean et Cas', elle a un très mauvais caractère et on le voit quand un être surnaturel et particulièrement méchant s'en prend à ses amis ou famille, elle est très simple et foncé tête baisser ce qu'il lui a fallu plusieurs remarque de son père, aussi elle n'a jamais connu sa mère, elle est également très proche de Samuel_

Winchester's Brothers

Prénom : _Dean_  
Âge : _26_  
Taille : _1m76_  
Yeux : _Vert_  
Cheveux : _Châtain_  
Aime : _Les tartes, son bébé, sa famille, les dinner ainsi que la bière, le whisky et le Rock_  
Déteste : _Être surnaturel, être pris de haut_  
Phrase ou mot fétiche : _Son Of A Bitch_  
Présentation : _Dean à un frère du nom de Samuel il l'a protéger toute son enfance et à très peu connu sa mère, son père étant mort ils ont continuer son ''boulot'' un jour avec Sam il découvrit que Bobby, avait deux filles qui elles aussi étaient chasseuses, ils continuèrent la route tout les quatre avec des invite particulièrement bizarres  
Particularité(s) : Sarcastique et Allergique au chat_

Prénom : _Samuel (Sam ou Sammy)_  
Âge : _22_  
Yeux : Vert  
Cheveux : _Châtain foncé_  
Taille : _1m95_  
Aime : _l'alimentation biologique_  
Déteste : _Particulièrement LES CLOWNS et les démons depuis la mort de sa mère et de sa petite amie Jessica, entendre son frère ronfler, qu'on lui donne des ordres et qu'on le surnomme Sammy ce qui n'empêche en rien son frère de l'appeler ainsi, et le Rock_  
Phrase ou mot fétiche : _je suis désolé ou désolé_  
Présentation : _Samuel et le petit frère de Dean, il n'a jamais connu sa mère il a également fait des études ce qui la éloigner de son père, qui peut de temps après qu'il soit revenu et mort, il fait la connaissance des sœurs Singer fille de Bobby, il continuera son chemin avec son frère et les deux sœurs ainsi que les anges_  
Particularité(s) : _Nerd_ _et bitch face_

Bobby Singer

Age : _55_  
Yeux : _Marron_  
Cheveux : _Grisaille_  
Taille : _1m67_  
Aime : _Ces filles plus que tout, dean et sam également_  
Déteste : _Les démons, sa deuxième femme_  
Phrase ou mot fétiche : _Idjit_  
Présentation : _Bobby est le père de Melia et de Samantha il est également Chasseur et propriétaire d'une casse de voiture, il était un très bon ami du père des frères Winchester qui se nommait John, il avait était obligé de tué sa première femme car celle ci était possédé ce qui l'a mis sur la voix de la chasse aux monstres_  
Particularité(s) : _Peut se montrer dur en face de ces filles mais et très gentille en réaliser_

Castiel

Age : _27_  
Yeux : _Bleu_  
Cheveux : _Noir de jais_  
Taille : _1m70_  
Aime : _Les frères winchester, la télé, la nourriture de fast food et l'humanité_  
Déteste : _Crowley et les démons, ainsi que les être surnaturel, Lucifer, Raphaël et Michel_  
Phrase ou mot fétiche : _Je ne comprend pas_  
Présentation : _Castiel est un ange du seigneur, ils est un anges du jeudi et des larmes, pourtant quand il a sorti Dean de l'enfer il est rester avec eux pour les aides, il est ensuite devenu un anges déchu_  
Particularité(s) : _Timide, et penche sa tête sur le coté quand il comprend pas_

Gabriel

Age : _30_  
Yeux : _Ambre_  
Cheveux : _Châtain_  
Taille : _1m71_  
Aime : _Son frère Castiel et un autre ange, Sam qui pour lui est le meilleur chasseur et les Bonbons_  
Déteste : _Son père et Lucifer_  
Phrase ou mot fétiche : _Sammish, Samsquatch, Melish_  
Présentation : _Gabriel et le frère ainé de Castiel, il est le meilleur ami de Melia (ce qui lui permet de rester pendant les chasses), il n'est dans aucun camp que sa soit au paradis ou en enfer, il vit son immortalité sur terre, comparé a Castiel c'est un Archange_  
Particularité(s) : _Blagueur, Trickster, demi dieu païen (Loki)_


	2. Chapter 1

PDV Melia

Moi et Samy étaient en route vers la maison de notre père Bobby Singer, après avoir tués un nit de vampire dans le Nebraska environs une dizaine, notre père nous a toujours dit que nous étions les deuxièmes chasseurs les plus forte après des certains Winchester, Samy et moi ne les connaissons que de noms car notre père en parle tout le temps ils ont avec eux un certain ange du nom de Castiel.  
Pendant la route mon ventre avait apperament la dalle je regarda l'heure discrètement 11:50 aie l'heure du dej', je tourna ma tête vers ma soeur qui était en train de regardée le paysage avec ces écouteurs sûrement en train d'écouter Mika ou autre, ce qu'elle peu me gonfler avec ma musique qui lui plait pas, bref je décida de baisser ma musique et de la secouer

\- Quoi ?

Toujours aussi aimable, elle toi être sûrement dans son moment périodique, Melia calme

\- On va s'arrêter pour manger, lui dis je  
\- On peut pas attendre d'être chez papa  
\- Non, on peut pas, y a encore 1:30 de route  
\- Bah, et ?  
\- Et j'ai faim !  
\- Ok ça va pas la peine d'être désagréable  
\- Ouais...

Nan mais je rêve, elle m'agresse à peine tout à l'heure et c'est moi qui est désagréable.  
Pendant dix minutes je chercher - oui parce que ma soeur et repartie dans sa musique - un dinner sur le coter de route, et je trouva je tourner donc a droite et gara mon bébé, qui est une magnifique Bwm Série 3 de 1993, j'eteignis le moteur et nous descendime de la voiture pour nous diriger vers ce fameux resto de route, nous nous instalame sur une table et une serveuse vien nous voir

\- Je vous sert  
\- Bonjour, hum pour moi sa sera un hamburger bacon avec frite et un café s'il vous plait  
\- Hmm Hmm, et vous

\- Excusez moi  
\- Samy !  
\- Hein quoi ?  
\- Tu veux quoi ?  
\- Oh, juste un café avec un jus d'orange s'il vous plait  
\- Ok je vous apporte ça

Alors que la serveuse partait je reçu un appel de mon père

~~ Appel téléphonique ~~

Moi : Hey dad  
Bobby : Salut Melia, vous êtes encore loin ?  
Moi : Euh... La on c'est arrêter pour manger, et après on a encore 1:30 de route pourquoi  
Bobby : Grouillez, vous allez peut être rencontrer deux personnes alors Magnez  
Moi : Ok a toute

~~ Fin de l'appel ~~

Une fois raccrochez je me dirigea vers la serveuse

\- Excusez moi  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est ce que c'est possible de l'avoir à emporter  
\- Oui, bien sur

J'attendis quelque minute, ou je choisi de prévenir ma soeur qu'on y allez, et je me rediriger vers la serveuse

\- Tenez mademoiselle  
\- Merci beaucoup

Je paya et m'en alla, une fois dehors je donner les deux boissons à ma soeur et on monta dans la voiture

\- Pourquoi on doit y aller  
\- Papa a dit qu'on se grouille, qu'il y a des personnes qui voudrait nous présenter  
\- Tu pense a ce que je pense  
\- Les Winchester  
\- Sûrement... Bon je me repose moi  
\- Ok

Alors que ma soeur remettez ces écouteur dans les oreilles je mis Back in Black d'AC/DC dans la voiture, je mis mon hamburger derrière et roula, la route risque d'être longue.  
Alors que sa faisait la deuxième fois que mon CD tourner dans la Bwm nous arrivions dans le Kansas, je tournis à gauche puis à droite et continua tout droit jusqu'à arriver devant une Cas' automobile le ''second'' boulot de mon père, alors que je m'appreter à mettre mon bébé au même endroit une Chevrolet Impala de 1967 m'avait prise ma place au lieu de faire des histoire je la mis à coter, j'arrête ma baby et réveilla ma soeur qui sursauta et sorti de la voiture, nous nous dirigons vers le coffre pour sortir nos fringue et mon hamburgers et nous allons vers la porte que j'ouvris - je suis chez moi -

\- Papa ?  
\- ...

N'ayant aucune réponse je sorti mon flingue de derrière mon dos, ainsi que ma soeur, et me dirigea avec elle - ma soeur hein - à l'étage ou nous entendions du bruit, je m'approchais de la porte ou y avait le bruit et mis un gros coup de pied dans celle ci qui vola et qui laisser apparaître deux hommes et mon père, pensant que c'était deux monstres je pointa mon flingue sur eux

\- Ne bougez surtout pas ou je vous fait un deuxième trou de balle  
\- Melia calme toi, me dit Bobby  
\- Dad c'est qui, lui dis je  
\- Melia, Samy, voici les Winchester

 _ **Que pensez vous de ce premier chapitres**_


	3. Chapter 2

PDV Dean

Bobby nous avait appeler pour savoir si nous avions fini avec les loup garou dans l'Ohio, pour nous présenter c'est deux fille, d'où nous avions découvert l'existence le mois dernier

| Flashback |

-Euh Bobby ?  
\- Quoi, Dean ?  
\- C'est qui, je lui montrer la photo que j'avais trouver, c'est deux filles  
\- Aie je vais devoir vois expliquer je suppose  
\- Tu suppose bien  
\- Ce sont mes filles Melia et Samantha  
\- Hé Sammy elle porte ton nom  
\- Bitch  
\- Jerk  
\- Les garçons s'il vous plait  
\- Excuse nous Bobby, alors Euh.. qui est qui  
\- Melia c'est celle qu'à les cheveux violet elle a un an de mon que toi, et Samantha à un an de loin que Sam  
\- Ok, on les rencontrera quand  
\- Bah pour l'instant non elle sont en chasse  
\- Elle chasse, air étonné de Sam me fit rire, Pourquoi tu rit je peux savoir  
\- Bobby chasse,  
\- Oui et ?  
\- C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à suivre moi aussi, me dit Bobby  
\- Bah c'est ces filles  
\- Ah.. Alors pour toi, ce sont les filles d'un chasseurs c'est obliger quelle chasse  
\- Nan, mais... Bref, qui est la mère  
\- Veroniqua  
\- Celle qui c'est barrée à Hawaï  
\- Ouais

| Fin Flashback |

Une fois arriver dans le kansas nous nous arrêtions devant chez lui, puis nous allons le voir

\- Hey Bobby  
\- Sam, Dean ça va ?  
\- Oui et toi ?, répondit Sam  
\- Je vous avoue que je suis tendu  
\- Pourquoi ?, répondis je  
\- Bah, je ne sais pas leur réaction  
\- Hmm..  
\- Bon vous allez m'aider, se leve, à préparer vos chambre et la leurs, se dirige en haut  
\- Allez Sammy  
\- C'est Sam  
\- Bitch  
\- Jerk

Alors qu'on était tranquillement en train de finir la chambre dez filles nous entendime du monde sûrement elle, puis deux minutes après la porte vola laissant apparaître deux filles celle de Bobby je suppose puis celle qui se nomme Melia je suppose pointa son flingue vers nous

\- Ne bougez pas ou je vous fait un deuxième trou de balle

Ouh la j'ai l'impression de me voir

\- Dad c'est qui eux,répondit Melia  
\- Melia, Samy je vous présente les Winchester


	4. Chapter 3

PDV Normal

\- Ah... Euh désolée, enfin je suppose  
\- Dean, tent sa main  
\- Melia enchantée et voici ma soeur Samantha ou Samy  
\- Hey bitches  
\- Ok et voici mon frère Sam  
\- Bon vous rangez vis flingue les filles  
\- Désolée Dad, mais on savait pas à quoi il ressemblait  
\- Ouais, j'aurais peut être du vous montrez une photo d'eux  
\- Ouais, oh au faite qui et l'abruti qui a gara sa voiture à ma place  
\- Euh.. C'..  
\- La Chevrolet impala, tenta Dean  
\- Ouais, cette bagnole a pris la place de mon bébé  
\- Donc pour répondre à ta question l'abruti c'est moi et mon bébé toi être à l'abri  
\- Mon bébé aussi tu m'excusera  
\- Euh..., tenta Sam  
\- Quoi ?!, Répondirent Dean et Melia en même temps  
\- C'est moi ou tu appelle ta voiture mon bébé  
\- Ouais et ? C'est une BMW elle toi etre a l'abri  
\- Et ma Chevrolet aussi

Pendant que Dean et Melia se bouffer littéralement la figure, Bobby, Sam et Samantha descendirent pour commander des pizzas, alors que Bobby commander les pizzas Sam proposa à Samy une biere

\- Euh, non merci, doit y avoir du jus d'orange dans le frigo  
\- Ah c'est à toi  
\- Yep je suis pas alcool moi  
\- Ok bah tien alors  
\- Merci  
\- Alors tes née la  
\- Et ouais  
\- Tu connais ta mère ?  
\- Nan elle c'est barrée a la naissance  
\- Bienvenue au club  
\- Pourquoi ? La tienne aussi  
\- Hum, non la mienne et morte quand j'étais bébé alors  
\- Oh... Et ton père ?  
\- Mort  
\- Ah merde, désolée  
\- Non, mais on était pas tellement proche  
\- Ok  
\- Vous êtes revenu de chasse  
\- Ouais, un nid de vampire dans le Nebraska une dizaine au moin, tous neutralisés, et vous ?  
\- Ouais, des loups Garous dans l'Ohio  
\- Ok

Alors que Sam et Samy avait fini de parler les deux aines descendirent

\- Ça y est ta fini avec ta BMW de merde  
\- Ce n'est pas une voiture de merde c'est..  
\- Ton bébé on sait on peut manger, intervint Bobby  
\- Ouais Dad c'est bon

Ils s'installèrent tous a table et mangèrent ensuite Dean et Melia s'installèrent sur le canapé leur portable à la main

\- Dean ?  
\- Hmm ?  
\- On est quel jour ?  
\- Mardi  
\- Il est quelle heure ? En regardant Dean et lachant son téléphone  
\- Euh...  
\- Mon émissions, s'écrièrent ils en même temps  
\- Je met la mienne, Répondit Melia en se jetant sur le télécommande  
\- Alors la non, répondit Dean  
\- Je suis chez moi  
\- Et moi quand je vien ici je la regarde tout le temps  
\- Oui mais la je suis la  
\- Mais je m'en fou  
\- Nan mais déjà que tu ma piquer ma place, tu vas pas m'empêcher en plus de regarder mon émissions  
\- Melia !  
\- Quoi, Samy ?  
\- On s'en fous de ton emision  
\- Mai...  
\- Et Dean  
\- Quoi Sam ?  
\- Tu verra Dr Sexy un autre jour  
\- Quoi !  
\- Attend c'est Dr Sexy que tu regarde, demanda Melia  
\- Bah ouais pourquoi ?  
\- Ah bah sa tombe bien  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'est sa mon émissions  
\- C'est une blague, répondit Sam et Samy pour eux même

Alors que Dean et Melia regardait leur émission les deux cadets reprirent le recherche de monstres

\- Et Sam je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose  
\- Montre

L'annonce disait que deux meutres avaient était commis dans une petite ville pas loin du Kansas déchiqueté apperement par des animaux

\- Tu pense que c'est pour nous  
\- Bah ouais  
\- Dean Melia ?  
\- Pour ma soeur c'est pas la peine, elle est à fond la dedans  
\- Et mon frère pareille  
\- Ta une idée pour les faire reagir  
\- Ouais. Dean, Cas et dans la mouise  
\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer  
\- Bon maintenant que tu est concentré sur moi, on a une affaire

Sam explique alors au deux ainés les mystérieux meurtres, un bruit d'aile fit sursauter alors tout le petit monde

\- On m'a appelé

* * *

Petite review fait toujours plaisir.  
Aussi je pensais faire une page facebook pour vous tenir au courants des sortis des prochains chapitre dite moi si c'est une bonne idée.  
Surtout qu'il risque d'y avoir une nouvelle fiction qui est en cours d'écriture (c'est sur Teen Wolf).

A plus tard mes apprentis chasseurs


	5. Chapter 4

_Voici le nouveaux Chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise_

 _Les personnages, la série ainsi que l'univers m'appartienne pas_

 _Petite information en bas_

* * *

 **\- On ma appeler ?**

\- Ah Cas, tu tombe bien, dit Dean  
\- Euh... C'est qui lui Columbo nouvelle génération, demanda Melia  
\- Je ne comprend pas cette référence  
\- Castiel est un ange  
\- Hey je m'appelle Samantha et voici ma soeur Melia  
\- Ouais salut

Castiel posa un peu plus ces yeux sur Melia et la détailla il regarda ensuite Dean

\- C'est ta copine, penche sa tête  
\- Quoi ! Non, je... On est juste ami  
\- On est ami maintenant ?  
\- Bah oui.  
\- Bien Dean, je croyais juste, enfin vu que c'est une fille  
\- Bon Cas ce n'est pas ma petite amie mais juste une amie, si tu la veux  
\- Nan mais oh je suis la et je suis pas à vendre

Suite à sa Melia, Dean et Castiel ne remarqua même pas que Sam et Samy c'était éclipser et que Sam avait prit la voiture de Bobby

\- Tu m'emmène où ?, demanda Samy  
\- Un endroit ou m'emmener mon frère  
\- Pourquoi m'y emmener ?  
\- Pour être tranquille  
\- Ok

Coté Melia

\- Bref, Melia n'est pas ma petite amie Cas  
\- J'ai compris Dean, c'est bon  
\- Bon sinon _ se retourne pour parler a Samy _ Ou est ma soeur ?  
\- Et mon frère ?  
\- Je vais l'appeler, répondit Melia

~~ Appel Téléphonique ~~

Melia : Allo Samy, vous êtes où ?  
Samy : Moi et Sam en avions marre de vous entendre on est parti prendre l'air  
Melia : Ok, tu m'appelle si y a un problème  
Samy : Ouais

~~ Fin de l'appel ~~

\- Ils sont parti prendre l'air  
\- Ok, on fait quoi nous ?  
\- Si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi je vais repartir  
\- Non, attend, criât presque Melia  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu... enfin tu peux rester si tu veux, sa nous gêne pas, enfin moi non  
\- Moi non plus, répondit Dean  
\- Bon si vous le souhaiter, je vais donc rester  
\- Cool, alors bah prenons de l'avance sur l'affaire, proposa Melia  
\- Sa me parait une bonne idée  
\- De quelle affaire s'agit-il ?, Demanda Castiel  
\- Alors, d'après ce qu'a trouvé ma sœur et Sam, il s'agirait de deux meurtres commis pas loin d'ici et que pour eux ce serait des "animaux", Melia imita les guillemets  
\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que c'est une affaire dites surnaturelle ?  
\- Cas s'en ai une  
\- Oui mais pourquoi, ils disent que c'est des animaux les principales suspect  
\- Castiel, as tu déjà vu des animaux sauvages au 35 ème étage d'une tour ?, demanda Melia  
\- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, non  
\- Dean dit moi qu'il n'est pas tout le temps comme sa ?  
\- Si malheureusement  
\- De quoi ?, demanda Castiel en penchant sa tête sur le coté  
\- Rien, bref pour moi comme pour ma sœur pensons que c'est une affaire  
\- Et on attend quoi ?  
\- Ton frère et ma sœur Abruti  
\- Oh, Abrutie toi même  
\- Tsss, gamin  
\- C'est pas moi le gamin !  
\- Nan tu crois, parce qu...  
\- Bon sinon, le deuxième homicide as été commis où ?, s'interposa Castiel  
\- Dans un champs près d'un Lac  
\- Et comme se nomme cette ville ?  
\- Indiana Polis  
\- Tu rigole c'est a plus de dix heures d'ici  
\- Dix heures et trente six minutes pour être exacte  
\- Je t'emmerde Melia  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime  
\- Bon au lieu de vous chamailler vous feriez mieux de vous préparer, parce que la route risque d'être longue pour vous  
\- Tu ne viens pas Castiel ?, Demanda Melia  
\- Si mais monsieur peux se téléporter  
\- Ah ok, je ne savais pas _ Se lève_ Bon je vais préparer mon sac, me doucher et me coucher _ Fais la bise a Dean et Castiel _ Night les gars  
\- Ouais à Demain

~~ Ellipse de la nuit de quatre heure ~~

PDV Melia :

Je me réveilla comme à mon habitude quatre heures après, ma soeur avait du rentrer pendant que je dormais car elle était coucher et dormez paisiblement, je pris des affaires ''détente'' comme j'aime les appeler c'est à dire une brassière avec un pull très ample gris des chaussettes en laine épaisse blanche et un pantalons de jogging noir, je parti à la salle de bain ou j'y passa une bonne demi heure avant de sortir je me fis un chignon et descendit en bas, ou je croisa Castiel et Dean

\- 'Jour les gars  
\- Hey/Bonjour, Répondirent Dean et Castiel en même temps  
\- Vous allez bien  
\- Ouais et toi  
\- Ouais

Je déposa mon dej' sur la table composer d'un bol de chocolat et un jus de fruit ainsi qu'un morceau de pain puis je vis Castiel s'asseoir à côté de moi à regarder mon bol de chocolat pour essayer sûrement de deviner ce que c'est

\- C'est du chocolat Castiel  
\- Oh... Et sa à quelle goût  
\- C'est sucré, tu veux goûter ?  
\- Je peux ?  
\- Oui tient goute

Je lui tendit mon bol il le pris, il regarda le liquide et le porta à ses lèvres pour goûter cette merveille

\- C'est vraiment bon  
\- Garde le je vais m'en refaire un

Pendant que je me refit un chocolat, je me souvenue que j'avais cacher un pot de nutella je le sorti et repris un morceau de pain je m'assit et tartina les deux tranches de nutella et en tendit une a Castiel

\- Euh...  
\- C'est du chocolat en pâte à tartiner je pense que tu va aimer  
\- Ok

Il prit la tranche et croquât dedans il me regarda avec des étoile plein les yeux

\- C'est bon le chocolat  
\- Y à rien de meilleur  
\- Si les tartes, intervint Dean  
\- Si tu comptes celle au citron et au chocolat  
\- Je te parle de toute les tartes  
\- J'aime pas les autres  
\- Ta pas de goût  
\- Oh si et plus que toi  
\- Sa reste à voir  
\- Tu veux parier, avec un regard de défie sur mon visage  
\- J'aimerais mais tu vas perdre et on a pas le temps

Au moment où j'allais rappliquer nous vîmes ma sœur et Sam descendre jusqu'au salon et Sam prit la parole avec un air désespéré

\- Vous êtes sérieux de vous engueuler dés le matin vous deux  
\- Il dit que j'ai pas de goût  
\- Non mais Melia ta quelle âge, intervint ma sœur  
\- Gnagnagna  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit moi et Samy prenons la voiture de Bobby pour faire les dix heures de routes  
\- Quoi ! Sam tu peux pas faire sa  
\- Si je peux  
\- Ça veut dire qu'on va faire la route tout seul  
\- Melia, tu m'excuse mais ton rock j'en peux plus  
\- En gros je vais la route toute seule  
\- Étant donné que vous ne voulez pas laisser une de vos voiture ici, oui, répondit Sam  
\- Je ne laisse pas mon bébé tout seul ici !, dit Dean en même temps que moi  
\- Vous voyez  
\- Melia ?  
\- Quoi, Castiel ?  
\- J'ai mal au ventre

Je me dirigea vers la table, prit le pot de nutella et remarqua qu'il était vide

\- Castiel ta bouffer tout le pot  
\- Mais c'était bon  
\- J'ai le regret de te dire que tu vas vomir  
\- Je vais qu.. Blurrp

Je prit Castiel par le bras et l'entraina dans la salle de bain pour l'aider

\- Vas y je sais que ceci n'est pas agréable  
\- Hmmm  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Hmmm  
\- Castiel ?  
\- Je ne peux pas me téléporter dans cette état  
\- C'est une blague ?  
\- Non  
\- Bon je suppose que c'est de ma faute donc tu vas faire le voyage avec moi  
\- Sa te dérange pas ?  
\- Mais non

Nous retournons dans le salon pour que j'explique aux autres le soucis de Castiel, Dean à commencer à péter un câble en disant qui le connaissait plus longtemps que moi et que je n'avais donc aucun droit à décider pour lui je lui expliqua calmement que je n'avais pas force Castiel à accepter au bout d'un moment d'une longue dispute Dean se tut et accepta alors que nous chargions les trois voitures un autres anges ou plutôt archange qui s'avère être mon meilleur ami apparut à nos coter

\- Hey gaby

Je le serra dans mes bras, étreinte qu'il accepta

\- Hey Melish  
\- Comment vas tu Gabriel ?  
\- Salut Samantha, bien et toi ?

Gabriel était le seul de toute nos connaissance à appeler ma sœur par son vrai nom

\- Bien  
\- Attendez vous le connaissait, intervint Sam  
\- Bah ouais  
\- Tien Samsquatch comment vas tu ? Et Dean ? Oh petit frère je t'avais pas vu  
\- Gabriel  
\- Toujours aussi formel à ce que je vois  
\- Que viens tu faire ici Gabe ?  
\- Vous aidez pour la mission  
\- C'est une blague, intervint Dean  
\- Non  
\- Et bien sa tombe bien Gaby, il s'avère que la dernière place restante et au côté de Dean  
\- Et pourquoi pas au côté de ma meilleure  
\- Car j'ai fait manger du chocolat à Castiel et que celui ci a décidé de manger le pot entier et qu'il a donc une crise de foi

En effet le pauvre était tout blanc et je le maintenait maintenant avec mon bras autour de sa taille je pris donc l'initiative de le mettre sur la place passager pour qu'ils soit confortablement installé. Alors qu'au bout du cinquième refus catégorique de Dean concernant son passager de fortune nommé Gabriel, celui ci avait fini par accepter à contre cœur et surtout pour éviter de se prendre les foutres de son protecteur après deux de préparation et surtout de misère et de protestation venant toujours du même nous pouvions enfin partir et c'est à 7:30 que nous avions pris la route pour Indianapolis City

* * *

 _J'espère que cette suite vous à plu._  
 _Comme d'hab une petite review fait toujours plaisir je vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres par semaine, le Jeudi et le Vendredi en espérant tenir ce rythme_


End file.
